Halloween Stories
by littleangel123
Summary: Master Hand has called the Smashers for a Halloween Campfire! What kind of stories will they tell? I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BRO BRAWL. Please review and no flames sorry I forgot to put it in my story .


Halloween Stories

It was Halloween night at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was dressed up as something. Zelda dressed up as Sheik, not transformed but actually dressed up as him, Toon Link dressed up as a pirate, Ness was Lucas and Lucas was Ness, Popo and Nana dressed up as Siamese cats to Popo's dismay, Pit was a devil, Link was a wolf, Young Link was a Deku nut, Peach was dressed up as Daisy, Mario and Luigi switched clothes, Bowser had bunny ears on, Ganondorf wore a 'I'm a Loser!' sign on his back (courtesy of Link), Red was a Squirtle, Samus was a vampire, Marth was Frankenstein, Ike was Naruto, Wolf, Fox and Falco switched clothes, Wario was Warioman, Jigglypuff was a pop star, Lucario was an Anubis, Yoshi was a T-rex, Pikachu was a regular mouse (you know, all grey), Snake was a Mummy (don't ask), Captain Falcon was Samurai Goroh (Is that the right spelling?), The Kongs were elephants, King Dedede was a pharaoh, Olimar was a Pikmin, The Pikmin dressed up as Olimar, R.O.B was Wall-E, Mr. Game and Watch was Popeye the Sailorman (There is a Game and Watch game with Popeye in it), Sonic was Amy, Dr. Mario was a virus, Shinobu 'put on' wolf ears and a wolf tail and Setsuko was…wearing her normal outfit.

"Hey Setsuko, how come you're not wearing any costumes today?" Red asked her.

"I am wearing one." Setsuko said. Shinobu walked by and her wolf ears twitched.

"Don't you dare show him." She said. Red could've sworn he saw the tail swinging back and forth angrily. Then Shinobu walked away. Setsuko grinned evilly and Red started sweating. Then, she smiled brightly.

"Happy Halloween!" She said in her usual tone. Then she skipped away. Setsuko saw 'Kirby' and pranced over to him. Weirdly, 'Kirby' had a sort of mean face on.

"Hi Kirby! Happy Halloween!" Setsuko said happily.

"Poyo." 'Kirby's' voice was lower than usual.

"How did you get your voice so low?" Setsuko asked. Then, she took a step back. 'Kirby' was taller than his normal height.

"Poyou, I mean Poyo!" 'Kirby' said. Setsuko gasped.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO KIRBY!" Setsuko shouted.

"*sigh* You got me. I'm Meta Knight." Meta Knight said wiping off paint.

"OMG! I can't believe I was about to hug you!" Setsuko said. Meta Knight grunted. Then, the real Kirby swooped down. He was dressed as Meta Knight.

"Hi!" Kirby said in his usual super-ultra-cute voice.

"Hi Kirby!" Setsuko said as she was hugging the Pink-Dipped-In-Blue Paint Puffball. Meta Knight grunted again. Kirby grinned at Meta Knight.

(_)

It was 10 o'clock at night when all the Smashers came back from trick or treating. Master Hand had set up a camp fire outside. Everyone sat themselves around the warm fire.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you joined me here." Master Hand said. He had put on a cape to add a creepy affect to his sudden appearance. "Since it is Halloween, I set up this camp fire so we could tell scary stories. Who wants to go first?"

"May I go?" Setsuko said jumping up.

"Sure." Setsuko sat back down as her eyes turned red.

"This is a 100% true story so listen carefully…OR FACE THE CONCEQUENCES!" She yelled as the lightning clashed in a big bang (The story that Setsuko said is true I'm not kidding IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED). Everyone screamed except Shinobu who was quietly reading a book.

"_Back home, it was midnight and I was writing my diary-"_

"You have a diary? Can we read it?" Captain Falcon interrupted.

"_SILENCE!"_ Setsuko shrieked as a lightning bolt destroyed a tree that is the closest to the racer.

"Are you sure?" then a lightning bolt hit him and his hair stood up. Everyone screamed again but this time Pit jumped on Shinobu's lap.

"Get. Off, Icarus." Shinobu said as her wolf ears twitched and her tail swished.

"Are these real?" Pit asked. He plucked a hair off the tail. Shinobu squeaked in pain.

"_MAY I GET TO MY STORY BEFORE I ZAP YOU ALL?"_ Setsuko screeched.

"Yes! You may return to your stories, now quiet everyone!" Master Hand told everyone quickly in fright.

"_Thank you…I was writing my diary at midnight when suddenly I heard a melody. It was a jack in the box melody. It was slow and creepy. I will sing the melody now."_ Setsuko took a deep breath and sang.

"(Insert slow and creepy "Pop Goes the Weasel")" She finished in the middle.

"What happened, what happened, WHAT HAPPENED?" Red yelled.

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"YES!" Sonic screamed.

"_AND THEN I SCREAMED AND HID UNDER MY COVERS!" _She yelled. She got out mystic sand, threw it in the fire and a cloud of blue smoke rose up. It showed a girl screaming in her room.

"_And now every midnight, the same melody will appear over and over again." _Setsuko said.

"One question. The scary music can come from any movie so can mom be watching the scary movie?" Shinobu asked.

"You guys were all asleep and all the TVs were turned off."

"When you were still home, did you hear it again?" Popo said.

"Not any more because I moved to my sister's room and it got worse. At full moon, I see a Werewolf that looks like Sonic. Except bigger, badder, and scarier. That thing always eats a rabbit in my garden. How cruel! And it stared at me with emerald eyes! Setsuko said. When everyone looked at Sonic, the blue hedgehog looked at them blood thirsty and rushed out of the camp fire.

"I bet he went to find a bathroom." Pit said.

"Or a tree." Ike whispered to Marth.

"(I think he wants to eat us for DINNER!)" Lucas thought to himself.

"Hey guys! It's the full moon!" Samus exclaimed as she pointed at the big full moon.

"Okay…NEXT STORY!" Master Hand said. Then a large howl filled the forest.

"Must not howl…Must not howl…" Shinobu muttered.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She screamed and ran out the camp fire circle. Then another howl filled the forest except it's more of a female wolf than the other one which was a male wolf. Then Shinobu came back refreshed.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Who should be next?" Master Hand asked.

"How about Shinobu?" Pit said. Shinobu glared at him.

"Fine. I can see ghosts."

"What? That's not a proper story!" Pit said.

"Well, if you want a proper story, ask her!" Shinobu yelled.

"Who? Setsuko? She already finished!"

"No, the girl beside her."

"I don't see any girl beside her! Only Red is, unless he IS a girl."

"I am not a girl angel-boy!" You-know-who said.

"No, Red isn't the girl! The girl is a ghost!" Shinobu snapped. Luigi took out his Poltergust 3000 and started aiming.

"No, other way. Not there, on your left…Not that way! Your other left…Uhg, this is hopeless." Shinobu said, directing him to the ghost. When he finally found the right location where the ghost is, he was about to turn it on, Setsuko stopped him.

"No, NO! She's my friend. She just has social issues." Setsuko said. Then a 6 year old girl holding a teddy bear with only one eye appeared. The girl had a white nightgown that has blood all over, black long hair and a mouse head band. One eye is closed and the other eye is red. The teddy bear is like a regular teddy bear, but just like the girl it also has one red eye that looks exactly like the girl's eye.

"H-hello…I just smelled smores. M-may I have one?" She stuttered.

"You can't, you're a ghost. Go to the afterlife to eat some." Shinobu said.

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I-I have unfinished business to do before I go up to Skyworld."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm s-sorry this m-may scare y-you all." The ghost girl said (The ghost girl is not an OC). Then, she started hissing like crazy while blood was drooling all over her bear's mouth. She disappeared, then reappeared behind Captain Falcon, ripped a bunch of skin off his neck.

"AHH!" Captain Falcon screamed and fell down to the ground. Everyone screamed in horror. Lucas started crying, Ness fainted, Kirby jumped on Meta Knight's head, Toon Link and Young Link held on to their big brother, Red was clinging on to Setsuko, Setsuko stared at the girl like she's in a hypnotic trace, Meta Knight was asleep, Snake hid in his box, Wario chewed on a tree, Zelda cried while held on to Link, Link's eyes widen, Pit screamed like a girl (Who's the girl now, Pit? XD), and Shinobu just sighed like it's childish.

"THOU I HAVE MY REVENGE FOR THIS MAN I HAVE KILLED HAVE BEEN THE MURDERER WHO MURDERED ME TO DEATH!" The ghost girl screamed. She knocked everyone out and vanished in thin air.

9 minutes later…

Everyone woke up all confused. Sonic is STILL not back from his potty break, but Captain Falcon is not killed (sadly…), the ghost girl is gone, Meta Knight is awake, and no bite marks from the tree Wario chewed.

"It must have been an illusion." Setsuko said dizzily.

"I dreamed of me sleeping and Kirby was on my head." Meta Knight groaned.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo. (I wanna go back to the Smash Mansion.)" Kirby moaned.

"Me too." Lucas said.

"The good thing is that everyone is okay!" Olimar said.

"Now, now, let's not get riled up everyone-"

"WHERE'S SONIC!" Ness yelled

"YEAH, WHERE IS HE!" Toon Link yelled.

"I KNEW IT! HE WANTS TO LOOK FOR US SO HE CAN EAT US, BECAUSE HE IS A WEREWOLF!" Lucas cried. Everyone kept chattering about Sonic, where is he? And is he a werewolf?

"Everybody CALM DOWN! There are no such things as werewolves!" Master hand yelled.

"I'll tell a story to calm everyone down." Peach said. Mario sighed in relief. He knew that Peach would help take their minds off Sonic.

_Once upon a time, there was a lady who was walking down the new shopping mall trying to look for a shoe store and then a man appeared out of nowhere. He said:_

"_May I help you with something?" the lady was a bit frightened of what the man looked like. The man looks like a regular man except he has bandage wraps around his neck, and wrists. He also has a creepy stare._

"_Yeah, I'm looking for a shoe store in the mall." The lady said._

"_What is it called?"_

"_The Hallow Company"_

"_That's where I work!" The man laughed. He guided her to The Hallow Company shoe store. It has only a broken sign that says the name of the store and a plain red door._

"_Come in, I can lead you in." He said. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her in. Once she got inside, it was a scary place; it has many dead bodies of Women all around. Before she turned to leave, there were many people surrounding the exit. The lady let out a scream before the man who helped her stabbed her with blood pouring out of her neck and wrists. The End._

"That-a was a great-a story, Peach!" Mario cheered.

"Thank you, Mario." Peach said as she sat down.

"It's better than mine. I couldn't think of anything, but yours is…Wow." Setsuko said. Red looked at his watch.

"Uh, guys…its 1:20, the full moon is gone and Halloween is over." Red said.

"But we still hadn't found Sonic!" Ike cried. Then everyone heard bushes rustling. Everyone screamed again. Then, Sonic jumped out of the bushes.

"Guys! What are you all scared of? It's just me!" Sonic yelled.

"IT'S THE WEREWOLF!" Lucas shrieked.

"You mean…THIS?" Sonic said showing fangs. Lucas fainted. Sonic laughed as he spat out his fake vampire fangs.

"Sonic, you scared the poor guy." Setsuko said.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked.

"Everything. We also saved some smores." Shinobu said holding out a plate of smores. Sonic ate them all in 5 seconds.

"Let's go everyone." Master Hand said to everyone. Everyone left except Captain Falcon. His eyes flashed red as he stared at the fire and left to catch up with everybody else.

The End?


End file.
